


Season Three

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Just Let My Son Be Happy For Once, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16, Post-Phantom Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: It was weird now that everyone knew that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.





	Season Three

It was weird now that everyone knew that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

He’d hoped that those who had originally learned his secret would respect the fact that his identity was a secret, but those hopes had been in vain. It seemed that everyone in Amity Park knew his secret within one day of his return to the city, and he could only describe how he’d felt since then as weird.

The best thing that had happened after he’d revealed his secret was being fully accepted by his parents. They _had_ been shocked, but they’d gotten over it soon enough. By now, they had gotten used to the fact that he was half ghost, and much of their time around him was filled with questions about his experiences with other ghosts and requests for feedback on whatever invention they were working on at the moment. After some initial persuasion from Danny, his parents had begun to let him freely come and go when he needed to fight ghosts, removing his curfew and taking over for some of his chores so that he had more time to sleep and work on his schoolwork. Even so, they still felt almost exactly like the same family they’d always been.

School had perhaps been the strangest change. Most of his teachers had talked to him after his return to let him know he would be allowed to leave their respective classrooms to fight ghosts if he followed their varying procedures. The students’ attitude toward him had completely changed. Whereas before he’d largely been ignored while being bullied by a few other students, now it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him. They’d crowd around him between classes, shooting question after question at him about what it was like to be half ghost. Dash had made the most dramatic change in attitude; suddenly, instead of shoving Danny in lockers and beating him up, he was Danny’s biggest fan, always among the students who would flock to him between classes and during their lunch and free periods. Danny had been shocked when Dash had pulled him aside after school the first day after his revelation and vehemently apologized to the boy he had bullied for years now. Danny hadn’t been hit even once by any human since, and he considered that to be one of the major perks of revealing his identity.

He’d received more free merchandise than he had use for when he was out in the town with his friends. It seemed like every business owner wanted to give him something for free to thank him for his service. He wasn’t about to complain about the free meals at the Nasty Burger, but he didn’t have much use for all of the Danny Phantom-themed clothing he’d been given by now; he’d stopped counting the clothes and accessories after the sixth t-shirt he’d gotten.

Even Jazz was taking advantage of the fact that his secret was public now. She’d apparently had an admissions essay about how she’d helped her half-ghost brother sitting on her hard drive since a few months after she’d learned what he was. Now that the world knew about him, she was free to use the (admittedly well-written) essay in her college applications.

Tucker had unsuccessfully attempted to profit off of his identity as well. His goal had been to serve as the gatekeeper to Danny, only allowing paying customers to talk to his friend. Unfortunately, he’d only had a few customers before Dash had wanted to talk to his idol, and it turned out that the end of the bullying only extended to Danny himself, leaving Tucker as fair game despite Danny’s protests. Needless to say, after the first beating, Tucker wasn’t so eager to continue his business in the same way. Instead, he’d turned to selling both the free merchandise Danny kept receiving and copies of the high definition photos of Phantom in action he had amassed.

After a while Sam had admitted to him that she was relieved that fewer girls seemed to be chasing after Phantom in hopes of a date now that they knew he was Danny Fenton, who was happily attached to Sam Manson. Paulina was one of the few who still refused to give up on Phantom despite knowing this, but she somehow seemed like less of a threat now.

With everyone being more understanding of his situation now that they knew of it, Danny had less to stress about since there was no more need to hide who he was or to sneak around. His parents were able to help with fighting the ghosts and had quite obviously stopped shooting at him, making it easier to keep the ghosts out of Amity Park. With his newly found free time, he was able to complete his schoolwork and get enough sleep most nights while still being able to dedicate time to practicing his powers, and the extra power made it even easier to send the ghosts away when they showed up and had seemed to even scare away a few of the ghosts permanently, making it all the more simple to do his self-appointed job.

Overall, things had gotten much weirder, but it was much better this way.


End file.
